Little Monsters
Little Monsters is the 9th episode of the sixth season and 120th overall episode of Charmed. Summary After vanquishing a demon, the Charmed Ones find a baby, left by the demon. When they find out the baby is a Manticore baby, they don't know what to do with him. Then, Piper gets kidnapped by a beast who wanted to get the baby. Phoebe and Paige make a deal with the Manticores to get Piper back and defeat the beast, when Piper finds out the beast isn't as evil as she thought he was. In the meanwhile, Darryl asks Paige for magical help. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' ''Manticores :''Vicious demons with supernatural :strength and venomous claws. Manticores :communicate in high pitched cries and :tend to travel in packs. 'Spells' ''Invincibility Spell'' :Blessed with powers from my destiny, :I bless this hero with invincibility. 'Potions' *Phoebe and Paige made vanquishing potions for the Manticores. 'Powers' *'Empathy:' Used by Phoebe to feel Jason's emotions and to sense whether to baby was good or evil. *'Orbing: '''Type of Teleportation used by Paige, Chris, Wyatt and Leo. *'Elasticity: Used by Manticores to stretch their tongue. *Hyper Speed: Type of Transportation used by Manticores. *Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper when she tried to blow up a Manticore and Derek (as the Beast) and to blow up the rope around her hands. She also destroyed Derek's force field around his house with it. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to hit the Manticore with a power line. *'Enhanced Senses:' Used by Derek (as the Beast) to smell traces of his baby and to hear the baby's sonic scream. *'Shimmering: Type of Teleportation used by the Manticore Baby. *Sonic Scream:' Used by the Manticore baby to contact other Manticores. *'Shimmer-Fading:' Type of Teleportation used by Derek (as the Beast) and Manticores. *'Super Strength:' Used by Darryl (after Paige cast a spell on him) and by Derek (as the Beast) and Manticores to fight. *'Force Field:' Used by Wyatt to protect himself and the Manticore Baby against Derek (as the Beast). Derek, as the Beast, also created a force field around his house. *'Healing:' Used by Leo to heal Derek. 6x09P1.png|Phoebe feels Jason loves her. 6x09P2.png|Paige orbing in. 6x09P3.png|Paige orbing in with Phoebe. 6x09P4.png|The Manticore's elastic tongue. 6x09P5.png|A Manticore using Hyper Speed. 6x09P6.png|Piper tries to blow up the Manticore. 6x09P7.png|Piper tries to blow up the Manticore. 6x09P8.png|Piper tries to blow up the Manticore again. 6x09P9.png|Piper tries to blow up the Manticore again. 6x09P10.png|Paige orbs the end of the power line. 6x09P11.png|The Manticore Baby's elastic tongue. 6x09P12.png|The Manticore Baby's elastic tongue. 6x09P13.png|Wyatt orbing in. 6x09P14.png|Phoebe can't sense whether the Manticore baby is good or evil. 6x09P15.png|Chris orbing in. 6x09P16.png|The Manticore Baby's elastic tongue. 6x09P17.png|The Beast uses his enhanced senses to smell his baby. 6x09P18.png|Chris orbing out. 6x09P19.png|The Manticore Baby shimmering out. 6x09P20.png|The Manticore Baby shimmering in. 6x09P21.png|The Manticore Baby shimmering back out. 6x09P22.png|The Manticore shimmering back in. 6x09P24.png|Chris orbing in. 6x09P25.png|The Manticore Baby shimmering in. 6x09P26.png|The Manticore Baby using Sonic Scream. 6x09P27.png|The Beast shimmer-fading in. 6x09P27,5.png|Phoebe flies across the attic as the Beast hits her, using Super Strength. 6x09P28.png|Wyatt raises his force field. 6x09P29.png|Piper tries to blow up the Beast. 6x09P30.png|Piper tries to blow up the Beast. 6x09P31.png|Piper tries to blow up the Beast again. 6x09P32.png|The Beast shimmer-fading out. 6x09P33.png|The Beast shimmer-fading in. 6x09P34.png|The Beast shimmer-fading out with Piper. 6x09P35.png|Chris and Leo orbing in. 6x09P36.png|Leo orbing out with Wyatt. 6x09P37.png|Chris orbing out. 6x09P38.png|Piper blows up the rope around her hands. 6x09P39.png|Piper blows up a part of a wall in Derek's house. 6x09P40.png|Darryl uses Super Strength on the car door. 6x09P41.png|Darryl throws the criminal through the other side of the police car. 6x09P42.png|The Beast throws Piper on his bed, using Super Strength. 6x09P43.png|The Beast shimmer-fading out. 6x09P44.png|The Manticore Baby using Sonic Scream. 6x09P45.png|A Manticore shimmer-fading in. 6x09P46.png|The Manticore using Super Strength whilst hitting Paige. 6x09P47.png|Two Manticores shimmer-fading in. 6x09P48.png|Phoebe is thrown across the attic as she is hit by the Manticores' Super Strength. 6x09P49.png|A Manticore's elastic tongue. 6x09P50.png|A Manticore's elastic tongue. 6x09P51.png|The Beast shimmer-fading in. 6x09P52.png|A Manticore shimmer-fading out. 6x09P53.png|The Beast shimmer-fading out. 6x09P54.png|Piper tries to blast through the Force Field. 6x09P55.png|Piper tries to blast through the Force Field again. 6x09P56.png|Piper tries to blast through the Force Field again. 6x09P57.png|Piper destroys the Force Field. 6x09P58.png|Chris and Leo orbing in. 6x09P59.png|Paige orbing in with Phoebe. 6x09P60.png|Paige orbing in with Phoebe. 6x09P61.png|Piper blows up the potion files. 6x09P62.png|A Manticore shimmer-fading in. 6x09P63.png|Another Manticore shimmer-fading in. 6x09P64.png|A Manticore using Hyper Speed. 6x09P65.png|Paige orbing out with her sisters. 6x09P66.png|Paige orbing in with her sisters. 6x09P67.png|Paige orbing out with Piper and Phoebe. 6x09P68.png|Paige orbing in with Piper and Phoebe. 6x09P69.png|Paige orbing in Piper, Phoebe and Derek. 6x09P70.png|Chris and Leo orbing in. 6x09P71.png|Leo healing Derek. 6x09P72.png|Paige orbing in with her sisters. 6x09P73.png|A Manticore's elastic tongue. 6x09P74.png|The Manticore Baby shimmering out. 6x09P75.png|A Manticore using Hyper Speed. 6x09P76.png|A Manticore using Hyper Speed. 6x09P77.png|Manticores using Hyper Speed. 6x09P78.png|The Manticore Baby shimmering in. 6x09P79.png|The Manticore Baby shimmering out. 6x09P80.png|The Manticore Baby shimmering in. 6x09P81.png|Darryl accidentally crushes his phone due to his Super Strength. 6x09P82.png|Darryl accidentally breaks his desk due to his Super Strength. 'Artifacts' *'Scrying Crystal' - a magical pendant used for scrying. Phoebe used it to scry for the Manticores. Beings Magical Beings Mortals Notes thumb|300px|right|Little Monsters Trailer *The alternate name of the episode is "Hot Mamas". *The original air date for this episode was November 16, 2003, a year later, Chris Halliwell was born on this day. *This is the only episode where Darryl gains powers. *Paige uses the phrase "raison d'être," which means "reason for being." This becomes a theme for Paige, and she uses the phrase again later in the season. *This is the first time that the top of the Golden Gate Bridge appears in the show. *Piper taking care of the beasts wound is reminiscent of a scene from the Disney movie Beauty and the Beast. *There is another reference to Chris being Leo and Piper's son when Leo says "I'm a father first", the camera shows Chris smile. *Piper says she doesn't see her self having anymore kids anytime soon but she gets pregnant with Chris just a few months later. Glitches *When Paige and Phoebe are knocked over by the large monster, the rug moves itself from being spread across the floor to scrunched up under them between shots. International Titles *'French:' Instinct Paternel ''(Paternal Instinct) *'Italian:' Piccolo mostro '' (Little Monster)'' *'Czech:' Malí čertíci (Little Devils) *'Slovak: '''Malá obluda ''(Little moster) *'Russian:' Krasavitsa yi tchudovishche'' (Beauty & the Beast)'' *'Spanish (Spain and Latin America):' Pequeños monstruos *'German:' Kleine Monster (Little Monsters) Photo Gallery Episode Stills 02xtsvgg.jpg 01wrerh.jpg 45ddsdsd.jpg 04ghghghghghw3.jpg 05hgr64.jpg Behind The Scenes 041.jpg Screen Caps Category:Episodes Category:Season 6